Le passé de Lemon D Rita
by Cheshire Vampire
Summary: Voici une fanfic en huit chapitres qui permettra de jeter les bases de ma fanfic principale, intitulée " Le petit monde de Lemon D Rita ". Elle raconte le passé de mon OC : Lemon D Rita. Bonne lecture !    Commentez SVP !
1. Le passé de la famille Lemon

Le passé de la famille Lemon

**Partie I**

**L'histoire commence à partir de la jeunesse de la grand-mère de Rita, Lemon D Flavia. Cette dernière, rebelle et pirate à l'époque, voguait sur Grand Line. Soudain, venu de nulle part, le Diable (déguisé en vieil homme - j'ai rien trouvé de mieux ^^) sortit de derrière un coin du bateau. Flavia, surprise, lui demanda d'où il venait (elle ne se doute pas de qui il est réellement). Le vieil homme lui répondit que ça ne la regardait pas et lui proposa une affaire. Flavia, méfiante, accepta tout de même de l'écouter. Le Diable lui proposait de lui offrir une source de pouvoir illimité en échange de son âme (du service éternel et tout le bla bla habituel quoi). Et, sur ce, il fit apparaitre le fameux contrat.**

**Les règles étaient claires : la source du pouvoir viendrait d'une Créature qu'elle "hébergerait" en elle et en laquelle elle pourrait se transformer. Elle avait accès aux pouvoirs même sans la transformation mais si elle se transforme, il lui sera "un tout petit peu" compliqué de redevenir elle-même (le GROS euphémisme qu'il nous fait là... On reconnait bien notre Diable ^^). Si elle a des enfants, le contrat se prolongera et se passera de mère en fille. Dès qu'elle aura eu un enfant, elle n'aura plus accès à ses pouvoirs vu que "le flambeau sera passé" Mais seule elle aura vendu son âme et devra le servir après sa mort. La "transformation en la Créature" et l'utilisation des pouvoirs spéciaux saute une génération, c'est-à-dire que sa fille sera "maudite" mais n'aura pas accès aux pouvoirs. En revanche, sa petite fille pourra se transformer et utiliser ses pouvoirs (et ainsi de suite). Si elle meurt sans enfant (le premier enfant étant automatiquement une fille), la Créature qu'elle héberge en elle sera libérée et plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter (à part lui bien sûr, mais il va rien faire si c'est le cas - eh bé oui, elle a qu'à faire attention de pas mourir ! ^^) et ce sera pareil pour ses descendantes, même celles qui n'ont pas accès aux pouvoirs (c'est vache quand même !). C'est pas possible de revenir sur son accord pour elle (pour sa descendance, ce sera possible mais il dira rien pour faire durer le plaisir - s'pèce de sadique va ! ^^). Si elle essaye de déchirer le contrat, ça va mal aller pour elle. **

**Flavia, plus alléchée par les perspectives du contrat que par les ****conséquences de son acte (eh oui c'est comme ça quand on est jeune...), accepta le marché. le Diable lui fit donc signer le contrat avec une goutte de sang (les vieilles traditions ne se perdent pas ^^), lui en donna un double et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Flavia, qui commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur cet étrange vieillard (il serait temps !), essaya ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Après avoir réduit à néant quelques pauvres petits tonneaux qui n'avaient rien demandé à coups d'ondes noires (et maléfiques ne l'oublions pas !). Satisfaite de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, elle décida de montrer leur étendue au monde entier et de se forger un nom (craint et respecté cela va de soi). Une nouvelle ère allait rentrer en jeu, ère pendant laquelle ELLE règnerait (on oublie un peu Gol D Roger ^^) et ferait pression sur la Marine (et pendant laquelle elle se mordrait les doigts de n'avoir pas pensé aux conséquences...).  
><strong>

**Partie II**

**Petit point sur le chapitre précédent ****: Lemon D Flavia (grand-mère de Rita dont on revoit le passé - c'est-à-dire vers ses 25 ans) a passé un pacte avec le Diable, lui conférant des pouvoirs illimités (mais maléfiques ne l'oublions pas !).  
><strong>

**Petit point (et résumé car je ne sais pas comment introduire ceci dans le récit) sur le début de ce 2e chapitre ****: La Marine a eu vent de ses tentatives de prise de pouvoir et a tenté de la capturer. Flavia a usé de ses pouvoirs mais cela s'est révélé inefficace. Elle a alors usé de la plus horrible clause de son contrat : la transformation en la Créature. Elle s'est donc transformée en une monstrueuse créature au pelage noir et à l'abondante crinière vert fluo, possédant un exo-squelette et dont les os du câne sont apparents (afin de pouvoir voir l'image de la créature, je vous invite à venir visiter mon blog à cette adresse : .com/****). Ce fut un véritable massacre. Cette Créature est toute puissante, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Après les marines, ce fut le tour des habitants du village à proximité. Les hommes y passèrent, puis les femmes et enfin les enfants. Flavia n'avait plus aucune prise sur son nouveau corps et elle regardait le massacre à travers les yeux de la Bête, impuissante. Finalement, après des efforts surhumains, elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle, à s'enfuir dans la forêt et à reprendre forme humaine. Elle était très affaiblie et se jura de ne plus faire usage de ses pouvoirs, même pour se défendre. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une grossière erreur en vendant son âme. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'elle se fit capturer par la Marine. Voilà, l'histoire peut enfin commencer.  
><strong>

**Lemon D Flavia croupissait à présent dans une cellule sombre d'Impel Down. Elle n'avait pas mangé ni bu depuis quatre jours et souffrait des brûlures causées par son "baptême". Ce jour-là, le vice-président de la prison lui-même lui apporta un bol rempli d'eau :**

**Vice-Président (dont j'ai malheureusement oublié le nom ^^) : Alors, appréciez-vous ce petit séjour dans ma prison ? Euh, je voulais dire dans la prison de mon patron (pardonnez-moi mon ambition démesurée)**

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ajouta :**

**V-P : Je suis venu vous apporter un peu d'eau et vous poser quelques questions.**

**Flavia : Allez-y. De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire autrement qu'y répondre.**

**V-P : Sage décision, ma douce amie... Euh veuillez encore me pardonner mon ambition... Donc, je voudrai bien savoir comment vous avez obtenu vos pouvoirs.**

**F : Je préfère garder ceci pour moi.**

**V-P : Ce n'est donc pas un fruit du démon ?**

**F : Non.**

**V-P : Il faut pourtant que je sache comment vous les avez reçus.  
><strong>

**F : Bien (elle lui tendit le contrat).**

**V-P : Mmmm... Très intéressant... (finit sa lecture et le lui rend) J'avoue que ce contrat me surprend au plus haut point... Oups j'allais oublier ! Je dois en faire part à mon patron ! Mon ambition démesurée me perdra...  
><strong>

**F : Je ne peux pas me séparer de cette feuille.  
><strong>

**V-P : Ah... (et comment je fais moi ? J'apprends tout par coeur !) Au fait, j'ai remarqué une de vos...vos "règles" sur ce contrat... Avez-vous une fille ?  
><strong>

**F : Non.  
><strong>

**V-P : Bien, dans ce cas, vous avez l'intégralité de vos pouvoirs ?  
><strong>

**F : Oui. Je vois où vous voulez en venir : vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.  
><strong>

**V-P : C'est assez fâcheux, en effet... Bien, je vais donc en référer à mon supérieur.  
><strong>

**Sur ce, le vice-président sortit de la cellule, emportant le bol d'eau vide avec lui. Le lendemin, il revint avec un bol d'eau et, cette fois-ci un peu de nourriture, et continua de poser des questions à Flavia (et d'étaler son ambition démesurée). Après que le vice-président fut reparti, Flavia se sentit bizarre et décida de se coucher.**

...

**Elle se réveilla plus tard, avec une migraine effroyable et encore un peu endormie. C'est ce moment que le vice-président choisi pour lui apporter un bol d'eau et de la nourriture qu'elle dévora. Ce petit manège se répéta pendant plusieurs mois. Flavia n'avait plus la notion du temps. Elle était épuisée et se sentait bizarre. Le vice-président lui apportait toujours de la nourriture mais l'eau qu'il lui donnait avait un goût...différent.  
><strong>

**C'était la première fois que Flavia se réveillait sans migraine et totalement réveillée. D'abord, elle essaya de se lever. Elle tanga un peu mais se remit vite sur pied. Mais quelque chose clochait... Elle trouvait qu'elle avait grossi... Anormalement grossi... C'est alors qu'elle compris...  
><strong>

**F : GYAAAAAH !  
><strong>

**V-P : Ah, vous êtes réveillée !  
><strong>

**F : Qu...Qu'est- ce qui m'arrive ?  
><strong>

**V-P : C'est évident pourtant. Vous attendez un enfant.  
><strong>

**F : Mais quand ? Comment ? Je dormais quasiment tout le...  
><strong>

**C'est ainsi que la lumière l'emporta sur les ténèbres (petite métaphore pour dire que Flavia avait découvert la vérité).  
><strong>

**F : Vous n'avez quand même pas... Ah elle est belle la Marine ! MONSTRES !  
><strong>

**V-P : Calmez-vous. Nous avons fait ça pour le bien et la sécurité de tous. En effet, comme vous avez dû le deviner, l'eau contenait un somnifère presque indécelable et, dans votre cas (c'est-à-dire assoiffée comme vous l'étiez) vous ne pouviez pas le remarquer. Chaque fois, sans que vous le sachiez, je vous apportais votre dose journalière de somnifère jusqu'au jour où...  
><strong>

**F : ...où vous avez décider de me violer "pour le bien de tous" espèce de débris de l'espèce humaine !  
><strong>

**V-P : Je n'aurais pas employé ce terme (et ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la décision) mais en effet, vous avez tout compris. Il vous faut mourir. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser rééditer le massacre que vous avez fait dans ce petit village.  
><strong>

**F : Je n'étais plus moi-même !  
><strong>

**V-P : Raison de plus pour vous tuer. Quand l'enfant sera née (car si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit d'une fille), nous vous exécuterons et garderons la petite le temps de trouver un moyen de remédier à ce...pacte.  
><strong>

**F : Vous n'avez pas le droit !**

**V-P : J'ai tous les droits quand il s'agit de la sécurité de tous ! Sur ce, profitez du temps qu'il vous reste à vivre !  
><strong>

**Partie III**

**Le point sur le chapitre précédent et sur le début de ce chapitre : **

**Lemon D Flavia, après avoir causé le massacre de tout un petit village contre sa volonté (c'est à cause de ses pouvoirs), a été capturée par la Marine et emprisonnée à Impel Down, la prison sous-marine. Tombée enceinte à son insu (le père est un marine inconnu - et qui le restera sans doute), elle a accouché quelques jours plus tard d'une magnifique petite fille (affreux endroit pour venir au monde...). Mais quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'on allait lui prendre son enfant pour l'élever à part d'elle et la tuer, une évasion massive se produisit (pas grand chose, juste quelques dizaines de pirates qui sont sortis de leur cellule). Certains ont été rattrappés et tués par les Bulldoris (pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un Bulldori, je suis malheureusement en regret de leur dire que je n'ai aucune image pour l'instant. Retenez juste que ce sont les effroyables gardiens d'Impel Down, grosses créatures en armure et sans tête avec un masque noir en forme de tête de mort - pitoyable description... -_-). Heureusement, quelques pirates, dont Flavia, ont réussi à s'échapper. Flavia a réussi à embarquer avec un autre pirate qui l'a déposée sur son île natale, loin des quartiers de la Marine, où Flavia pense trouver de l'aide auprès de sa mère, Lemon D Isabella - c'est une tradition dans la famille, les noms terminés en "a" ^^). Mais il est encore trop tôt pour crier victoire et Flavia sait qu'elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire... **

**Flavia était maintenant hors d'atteinte de la Marine et sa fille était sauvée. Néanmoins, les Marines ne tarderaient pas à lancer des recherches intensives et à la retrouver, pour enfin la tuer. Mais d'ici là, elle aura mis sa fille en sécurité. Pourtant, même à cette pensée, son coeur se serra à l'idée de ne plus être avec son enfant. Elle avait désormais pleinement conscience de l'horreur qu'elle avait infligé à cette dernière en la mettant au monde et aussi des risques que cela incombait. De plus, elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs pour la protéger et elle tenait à elle plus qu'à sa vie. Elle décida donc de se mettre en route jusqu'au village de son île natale, où elle pensait trouver sa mère, qui (l'espérait-elle) pourrait l'aider et, dans le cas où elle périrait, s'occuper de sa fille. Arrivée là-bas, elle fit en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer (qui sait, certains de ses anciens avis de recherche pouvaient encore trainer par ici...) et se dirigea vers une petite maison un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte et une vieille dame vint lui ouvrir :  
><strong>

**Isabella (c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait) : Qui...Qui êtes-vous ?  
><strong>

**F : C'est moi, Lemon D Flavia.  
><strong>

**I (surprise et heureuse à la fois) : Flavia ? C'est... C'est bien toi ? Cela fait si longtemps ...  
><strong>

**F (lui coupant la parole, pressée et inquiète) : Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis venue te demander de l'aide.  
><strong>

**I : Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les dernières histoires qui courent sur toi ?  
><strong>

**F : Oui.**

**I : Alors, c'est donc bien vrai... Tu as acquis des pouvoirs en... en vendant ton âme au Diable !  
><strong>

**F : Oui, et je le regrette amèrement. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision. Puis-je entrer ? Je crains que quelqu'un de mal intentionné nous entende.**

**I : Oui, bien sûr, entre vite ma fille.**

**Enfin à l'abris des regards, Flavia conta toute son histoire à sa mère, qui l'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans ciller. Elle termina son histoire en lui présentant sa fille.  
><strong>

**I : Ainsi je suis donc grand-mère... Et d'une vile façon, qui plus est...  
><strong>

**Flavia baissa la tête, honteuse.  
><strong>

**I : Ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que sa naissance est couverte d'ombre que je ne la reconnais pas comme ma petite-fille ! Je suis contente que tu sois venue me trouver car je pense bien que vous avez besoin de mon aide, toutes les deux ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
><strong>

**F : Elle s'appelle... Lemon D Valéria.  
><strong>

**I : C'est un nom qui lui va à ravir ! Maintenant, nous allons nous occuper de lui trouver une petite place où dormir et de lui donner à manger car je pense qu'elle n'en a pas eu le loisir pendant ton évasion.  
><strong>

**Et c'est ainsi que la petite Valéria grandit entre sa mère et sa grand-mère. Cinq années passèrent, cinq années pendant lesquelles les deux femmes usèrent de toute leur ruse pour échapper à la Marine. Flavia a bien été obligée d'expliquer à sa fille pourquoi elles devaient se cacher et Valéria, malgré son jeune âge, semblait comprendre très bien toute l'histoire. Il le fallait bien, car le destin n'avait pas fini de s'acharner sur cette famille... Et ainsi, la Marine finit par retrouver la trace de Flavia. Un sombre jour, alors que la Marine était à leur porte, Flavia dit :**

F : Cours maman ! Enfuis-toi avec Valéria !

**Valéria : Non maman ! Je veux pas te quitter ! Je veux rester avec toi !**

**F : Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas rester avec moi ! Va t'en !  
><strong>

**I : Allez, viens Valéria !  
><strong>

**V : NON !  
><strong>

**Isabella pris Valéria par la main et l'emmena de force avec elle par la porte arrière. Il était temps : la porte d'entrée vola en éclats, et cinq soldats armés entrèrent dans la maison, ayant pour ordre de rammener Flavia au QG, vive...ou morte. Isabella était arrivée tant bien que mal en haut de la colline, tirant Valéria par la main. Elles jettèrent toutes deux un dernier regard vers la maison, au moment ou un coup de feu retentit. Isabella, le visage grave mais les larmes aux yeux, pris sa petite-fille en pleurs dans ses bras pour la consoler puis l'emporter loin des Marines, qui risquaient de venir les chercher. Elle devait la mener loin de cette île, loin des gens qui pourraient les reconnaître. Elle devait accomplir la dernière volonté de sa fille, quitte à y rester elle aussi.**

**Partie IV**

**Grand point sur le début de l'histoire ****: Flavia est morte pour éviter à sa fille un avenir des plus sombres. Cette dernière a fui en compagnie de sa grand-mère et habite maintenant sur une île de Grand Line, loin de tut danger mais toujours aussi triste de la perte de sa mère. Isabella use de toute son intelligence et de sa ruse pour que personne n'apprenne qui elles sont vraiment. Plusieurs années ont passé et Valéria est maintenant devenue une belle jeune femme. Après la mort (naturelle cette fois-ci) de sa grand-mère, elle devint pirate et naviga sur Grand Line, comme le faisait sa mère auparavant. Elle voyagea aussi dans le ****Nouveau Monde où elle rencontra un pirate avec qui elle eu une fille : Lemon D Rita. Mais, alors que Rita venait juste d'avoir 3 ans, la Marine su où se trouvait la fille de Lemon D Flavia, la trouva, apprit l'existance de Rita et enfin la tua. Rita, pendant ce temps, avait dû fuir avec l'amie de Valéria. Elle pleura longtemps sa mère et au bout de six ans, elle décida de partir de chez sa protectrice pour lui éviter un destin similaire à ceux de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. De plus, les habitants du village, quoique liés par le secret (ils ne doivent rien dire sur Rita à la Marine), ne peuvent pas supporter Rita, la traitant continuellement de monstre et la battant. Et ce fut encore pire quand Rita mangea le zoofruit (se rapporter à la fiche de Lemon D Rita pour connaître ses nouveaux pouvoirs). L'amie de Valéria la laissa partir après de nombreuses supplications (9 ans c'est quand même UN PEU jeune pour partir à l'aventure sur Grand Line !). Et c'est ainsi que commença la grande "Odyssée" de Lemon D Rita (et comme c'est plus trop le temps des souvenirs, l'histoire se passe au présent et commence au moment où Rita, passée clandestinement dans plusieurs bâteaux, s'est tracée un chemin vers North Blue).**


	2. Un nouvel ami

**Chapitre premier : Un nouvel ami**

Lemon D Rita marchait depuis un certain temps dans les bois d'une île de North Blue. Elle n'a quasiment rien avec elle (elle avait perdu sa carte pendant son sommeil, cette dernière étant sûrement tombée de l'arbre où elle avait dormi cette nuit) et elle meurt de faim depuis hier (et pour une petite fille de 9ans qui n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours, c'est dûr de tenir le coup !). Elle espère trouver un village après avoir traversé la forêt, où elle pourra enfin manger et se reposer. Justement, les arbres se font de plus en plus rares et les premières maisons apparaissent à sa vue. "Il était temps !" se dit-elle. Elle tombe de fatigue et meurt de faim et de soif. Mais elle ne peut pas aller dans le village : les habitants la traiteraient de monstre et la battraient, comme ceux de son ancien village le faisaient, à cause de son apparence (elle arborait quand même des oreilles et une queue de loup et possédait un fruit du démon). Pendant qu'elle cherchait le moyen de trouver à manger et à boire dans ce village en observant les lieux à travers les branches d'un buisson, un petit garçon (d'environ 9 ans) passe devant sa cachette avec un énorme chat sur ses talons, une boite de biscuits à la main. Rita salive à la vue des gâteaux mais ne peut pas se risquer hors du buisson comme ça : le garçon pourrait prendre peur, aller prévenir des adultes et elle se ferait encore chasser à coups de bâton. Soudain, une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Elle se transforme donc en chaton noir (vu qu'elle est encore une enfant, elle ne peut se transformer qu'en bébés animaux) et sort du buisson en poussant des miaulements à fendre le coeur. Le petit garçon et le gros chat se retournent et la regardent. Le petit garçon dit alors :

? : Oh ! Un petit chaton ! Tu as l'air d'avoir faim. Viens, approche, je vais te donner des gâteaux.

Sur ce, il tendit toute sa boîte de gâteaux à Rita. Ce sont des petits biscuits en forme de poissons et à l'odeur exquise, surtout pour un petit chaton... euh je veux dire une petite fille affamée comme Rita. Elle se jette sur les gâteaux et les dévore tous en miaulant des remerciements.

? : Dis donc ! Tu avais drôlement faim, toi ^^ ! Tu as mangé tous mes gâteaux. Mais c'est pas grave, je n'avais plus faim. Dis, comment tu t'appelle ?

Rita : Miaou ! (mince alors ! C'est vrai qu'il comprend pas ce que je dis... Mais il n'empêche qu'il m'a adressé la parole... Il parle aux chats, lui ?)

? : Désolé, mais j'ai pas compris ce que t'as dit ^^. Comme je ne connais pas ton nom, je vais t'appeler "petit chaton". Tu es d'accord ?

R : miaou ! (traduction : oui tu peux)

? : Cool ^^. Moi, je m'appelle Trafalgar et mon chat, je l'appelle Le Gris, parce qu'il est plus gris que noir ou blanc.

**_NB : Petite interruption dans le récit (dsl mais c'est nécessaire pour pouvoir digérer l'info ^^). Comme vous avez pu le constater, le petit garçon en question deviendra plus tard le très célèbre pirate Trafalgar law. En revanche, le fait qu'il ait eu un chat étant petit est totalement fictif. Bon maintenant, passons au gros chat qui accompagne Trafalgar car on en a quasiment pas parlé._**

Le Gris était un énorme chat (il dépassait presque la taille de Trafalgar) gris rayé de noir. Seul son ventre était complètement blanc. Mais ce qui frappait chez lui, c'était son regard : un regard plein de bonté et de compassion. Quand Rita eut fini son repas, il lui dit dans sa langue :

G : Bonjour mon petit. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

R : Je m'appelle Lemon D Rita.

G : Oh oh ! Tu n'es donc pas un chat comme les autres !

R : Je ne suis pas un chat tout court ! Je suis une petite fille.

Elle lui raconte son histoire.

G : Mmmmm... Ton histoire n'est pas joyeuse...

R : Ton maître a l'air de te comprendre. Est-ce que tu peux faire semblant de ne pas savoir que je suis humaine s'il te plait ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il découvre tout.

G : Bien sûr mon petit. Tu dois cependant savoir une chose : Trafalgar n'est pas mon maître mais mon ami. Et il est très gentil, tu sais. Il ne risque pas de te prendre pour un monstre ni de révéler ton histoire à tout le monde.

R : Je préfère quand même garder mon secret.

G : Comme tu veux.

Trafalgar : Qu'est-ce que vous vous miaulez depuis tout à l'heure ? Moi aussi je veux savoir !

Le Gris lui fait comprendre que ce sont des secrets de chat et lui propose de prendre Rita avec eux car elle est toute seule. Trafalgar accepte et prend Rita dans ses bras. Cette dernière part donc avec eux, plus que reconnaissante envers ses deux nouveaux amis. C'était la première fois qu'elle en avait et même si l'amie de sa mère lui avait dit de ne se fier à personne, elle est persuadée qu'elle peut faire confiance à ce petit garçon et à son gentil chat.

La vie en compagnie de Trafalgar et du Gris est la plus merveilleuse existance que Rita eut connue. N'avoir plus besoin de se cacher, d'avoir des amis, un toit et de la nourriture tous les jours, c'est vraiment le rêve de Rita qui se réalisait ! Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse. La journée, elle allait jouer avec Trafalgar sous la bonne surveillence du Gris, puis quand Trafalgar ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, elle parlait avec Le Gris qui lui apprenait plein de choses merveilleuses. A chaque repas, elle avait droit aux fameux biscuits en forme de poisson que Trafalgar lui avait donné le jour de leur rencontre. Et le soir, elle allait parfois regarder les étoiles en leur compagnie. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans l'herbe, le regard vers les étoiles, Trafalgar dit :

T : Moi, quand je serai grand, je serai un pirate ! Et un que tout le monde connaîtra et citera le nom.

G : mrrrraaoo ? (miaulement inquiet)

T : ^^ Ne t'en fait pas, Le Gris ! Je serai un gentil pirate, pas un de ceux qui pillent et tuent les gents ( NB : vu que je ne sais pas si les mauvaises rumeurs qui circuleront sur lui sont vraies ou exagérées comme celles de Luffy, je préfère vous prévenir que cette fanfic risque de se casser la figure à tout instant ).

G et R : Miaou ! Miaou ! (traduction : on est avec toi Trafalgar !)

T : Je serai un bon pirate, même si j'ai une prime sur ma tête, et toi, Le Gris, tu sera mon lieutenant. Toi, petit chaton, tu es libre de choisir si tu veux venir dans mon équipage ou pas. Je veux être pirate parce que comme ça, je serai libre de faire ce que je veux, et de regarder les étoiles tous les soirs ! En plus, je voudrai être celui qui trouvera le One Piece !

G et R : meoooow prr prrrrr prrr (ronronnement)

Mais il se faisait tard et tous les trois doivent rentrer à la maison. Le Gris, en arrivant dans la chambre, saute sur le lit et tire les couvertures. Trafalgar et Rita se glissent dessous et Le Gris les bordent (serviable ce chat ^^) avant de se glisser lui aussi sous la couette.

T : Bonne nuit Le Gris

G : Meoooww (traduction : bonne nuit petit humain)

Le Gris donne un coup de langue à Trafalgar et aussi un à Rita.

T : Bonne nuit petit chaton.

R : Meoooowww prrrrr prrrr prr (ronronnement)

Rita se blotit tout contre Trafalgar en ronronnant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est bien d'avoir un ami" se dit-elle en s'endormant peu à peu.

Des mois ont passé. Rita sent que, même si son bonheur est total, il est temps pour elle de partir. Elle s'attriste donc un peu plus chaque jour, si bien que Le Gris lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

R : Je dois malheureusement partir. C'est par rapport à ce que je t'ai expliqué quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. L'amie de ma mère m'a conseillé de ne pas trop m'attarder à un même endroit tant que je serai petite. Je risque gros d'après elle. Quand je serai plus grande, je serai plus en sécurité vu que je pourrais me défendre toute seule mais en attendant, je dois rester cachée et quoi de mieux pour brouiller les pistes que de se déplacer ?

G : En effet, ce sont des paroles pleines de sagesse. Moi-même n'aurais pu te donner meilleur conseil dans ton cas... Je suis bien triste d'apprendre ton départ mais je comprend. Trafalgar, en revanche, en sera très affligé car il sera difficile de lui donner la raison de ton départ.

R : Moi aussi je suis triste de vous quitter car vous êtes les seuls amis que j'ai eu de toute ma vie.

G : Ne t'en fais pas mon petit. Tu n'es qu'à l'aube de ta vie, tu as le temps d'en rencontrer d'autres. Moi, je suis déjà vieux et je suis heureux d'avoir un ami comme Trafalgar et aussi de t'avoir connu.

S'en est trop pour Rita. Elle fond en larmes et Le Gris la serre contre lui, compatissant. Avec son aide, Rita anonce (à sa manière) à Trafalgar qu'elle doit s'en aller.

T : Tu t'en vas déjà petit chaton ? Tu ne veux pas rester ?

Rita lui explique qu'elle ne peux pas mais lui fait comprendre qu'il sera toujours son ami et qu'ils se reverront un jour, quand elle sera plus grande.

T : Eh ben, dans ce cas petit chaton, quand je serai un grand pirate, je partirai à ta recherche et si tu veux, tu pourras venir dans mon équipage. Ne soyons pas tristes car on se reverra un jour !

R : Miaou ! (miaulement joyeux car elle le retrouvera un jour)

G : Meooow ^^

T : Et pour que tu te souviennes toujours de notre promesse, je vais te donner cette photographie. Ne la perd surtout pas.

Rita remercie avec force miaulements Trafalgar et Le Gris de l'avoir nourrie et logée. Le Gris lui répond que les amis, c'est fait pour cela. Trafalgar la prend dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin d'adieu. Puis c'est l'heure du départ.

T : Au revoir petit chaton ! On se reverra bientôt !

R : Miaou !

"Oh oui, pense t-elle, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra. Et ne t'en fais pas Trafalgar, je ne t'oublierai jamais et je t'attendrai. Toi aussi Le Gris. Au revoir."

_**Et c'est ainsi que Rita partit pour de nouvelles aventures que vous trouverez dans le prochain chapitre de ses aventures : UNE INCONNUE A FUSCHIA.**_


	3. Une inconnue à Fuschia

_**Petit point sur le début de l'histoire (pour ne pas être complètement destabilisé par la soudaine disparition de Rita ^^)**** : Rita s'est fait deux nouveaux amis : Trafalgar et Le Gris. Elle a du les quitter (suivant le conseil de l'amie de sa mère) et chemine maintenant sur les îles d'East Blue (on se demande VRAIMENT où elle va arriver XD). L'histoire commence donc sur une île d'East Blue où se trouve le célèbre village de Fushia (au cas où vous le sauriez pas -ce qui m'étonnerait fort - c'est le village natal de Luffy).**_

**Chapitre deux : Une inconnue à Fuschia**

Le soleil était à son zénith et baignait Fushia de sa lumière dorée. Dans la taverne de Makino, Ace, Luffy et Shanks s'amusaient à faire tenir la cuillère dont ils se sont servi pour manger sur leur nez (un jeu très intelligent ^^). Soudain, Shanks entendit un brouhaha venu du dehors.

Shanks : Hey vous deux, vous entendez ça ?

Ace : Oï regarde-moi Luffy !

Luffy (qui n'arrivait pas à faire tenir sa cuillère sur son nez) : Wow t'es troooop fort Ace !

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Shanks répéta sa réponse en la hurlant.

Shanks : HEY VOUS ENTENDEZ CA ?

Ace (éjecté de son tabouret par Luffy, lui-même éjecté du sien par le hurlement de Shanks) : Keskispass ? (il est complètement sonné ^^)

Shanks : Je disais qu'il y a un bruit de foule anormal venant de dehors. On va voir ?

Luffy (enchanté par la perspective d'une nouvelle aventure avec son pirate préféré) : Oh ouais !

Ace : Ok

Dehors, ils durent se frayer un chemin à travers le petit attroupement qui se tenait devant la taverne. Au centre de ce groupe se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avec des oreilles et une queue de loup (mais qui est-ce ? ^^), allongée par-terre et couverte de blessures diverses. Soudain, elle leva la tête dans leur direction et dit d'une voix faible :

Rita (parce que c'était bien elle même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore) : Aidez-moi...

Elle replongea dans l'inconscience. C'est ce moment que choisi le maire pour faire son apparition :

Le Maire : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce troupeau ! Allez hop circulez ! Y'a rien à voir ! (se tourne vers la jeune fille puis vers Shanks) Qui est-ce ?

Shanks : C'est justement ce que je voudrais savoir.

Le Maire : Bon, en attendant de le savoir, on va pas la laisser là. Transportez-la à l'intérieur de la taverne !

Avant que Shanks ait pu donner son avis au Maire, ce dernier était déjà parti (c'est rapide, un petit vieux quand ça veut pas s'occuper de quelque chose ^^)

Shanks : tssss...

Luffy : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Shanks ? On va pas la laisser là !

Shanks : Non non... Ben on va faire ce que le Maire a dit, on va la porter à l'intérieur. En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui vait le faire car j'ai qu'un seul bras.

Luffy : Et elle est trop grande pour que je puisse la porter.

Shanks (avec un petit sourire) : Aaaaace ?

Ace : Ah non ! Moi je la porte pas !

Luffy : T'es méchant Ace ! On peut pas la laisser par-terre ! Pourquoi tu veux pas la porter ?

Ace : Mais... Mais parce que !

Luffy : C'est pas une réponse !

Shanks : Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Luffy, ce n'est qu'un trouillard doublé d'un gros lâche (pas du tout provocateur XD).

Ace : QUOI !

Shanks : Parfaitement. Tu oses laisser une frêle jeune fille par-terre dans la poussière, blessée et très affaiblie. Donc tu n'es qu'un faible et un pauvre lâche.

Ace : Tu vas voir si je suis un lâche !

Et sur ce, il prit Rita dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'intérieur, non sans rougir sous les rires étouffés des compagnons de Shanks. Il la posa sur un canapé dans un coin de la taverne puis Makino accouru avec un nécessaire de premier secours et une bassine pleine d'eau. Après les soins apportés par notre infirmière en herbe, Rita dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Pendant ce temps, Luffy trépignait d'impatience à côté du canapé.

Luffy : C'est quand qu'elle se réveille ? Je voudrai savoir qui elle est et ce qu'elle fait làààààà !

Shanks : Attend un peu Luffy. Elle était blessée et...

Luffy : Mais je veux savoiiiiir !

Ace : Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller !

Shanks se tourna vers Ace et s'amusa de la façon dont ce dernier regardait la jeune fille (le regard dans le vide, le sourire bête aux lèvres, tout ça quoi).

Shanks : Elle est mignonne quand elle dort, hein Ace ? (la question-piège^^)

Ace (toujours le regard dans le vide) : "soupir" t'as tout à fait raison...

Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se reprit :

Ace : OUPS ! Euh... c'était pas du tout ce que j'voulais dire ! SHANKS JE TE DETESTE !

Shanks : HAHAHA WOOUUUUUU ! Il est amoureux ! Il est amoureux !

Ace : LA FERME !

Luffy (qui a rien compris) : Il est amoureux ! Il est amoureux !

Ace : LA FERME !

Shanks : hihihi (larme à l'oeil) ... Oh ! Mince, je crois qu'on l'a réveillée...

En effet, Rita ouvrit doucement un oeil, puis l'autre et ... un chiot dogue allemand blanc à tâches noires lui lècha copieusement le visage !

Rita : Pffff aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Makino : Zoodvinsen ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je suis vraiment désolée... Mon petit chien aime bien accueillir les étrangers de cette façon. J'ai un peu de mal à le contrôler car...il est un peu simple d'esprit...

Shanks : Hihi c'est peu de le dire. Ce chien est tellement bête qu'il se demande encore s'il est blanc à tâches noires ou noir à tâches blanches !

Makino : Capitaine !

Shanks : Je rigolais ! Est-ce que ça va petite ?

Rita : Mmmmmm... Où... Où est-ce que je suis ?

Luffy : Bah sur un canapé tiens !

Ace (donnant un petit coup de poing à son frère) : Non mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Elle s'en doute qu'elle est sur un canapé ! (à Rita) Tu es dans le village de Fushia, à l'intérieur de la taverne.

Rita : Et comment je suis arrivée là ? Je me souviens que j'étais dehors et puis après, plus rien... C'est quoi tous ces bandages ?

Makino : Tu étais blessée et tu t'es évanouie. Alors Ace t'as portée jusqu'ici et avec l'aide de son petit frère et du capitaine Shanks, je t'ai soignée et débarbouillée.

Rita : M...Merci...

Makino : Oh mais de rien ! Tu as faim ?

Rita : Oui mais... j'ai...j'ai pas d'argent...

Makino : Ce n'est pas grave ! Je te fais cadeau de ce repas (la gentillesse incarnée ^^).

Sur ce, Makino alla chercher une assiette pleine de nourriture à ras-bord et la tendit à Rita. Cette dernière, tellement émue par tant de gentillesse, pleura de gratitude.

Makino : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca ne te plait pas ?

Luffy : Si t'aime pas, je peux le manger pour toi.

Ace : Idiot ! Ca se voit qu'elle a faim, lui enlève pas le pain de la bouche ! En plus tu viens juste de manger !

Shanks : Quel ventre sur pattes ! Allez, vas-y mange !

Rita : Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous venez de faire... Vous m'avez déjà soignée et...

Makino : Ne t'en fais pas. La meilleure façon de me remercier, c'est de manger ce que tu as dans ton assiette.

Rita, affamée comme elle l'était, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après qu'elle eut englouti le contenu de son assiette à la vitesse de l'éclair, Luffy (curieux de première) commença son questionnaire digne des plus grands interrogatoires policiers.

Luffy : Dis, comment tu t'appelles ?

Rita : Lemon D Rita, mais tu peux m'appeler Rita.

Luffy : Ok. Moi, c'est Monkey D Luffy et mon grand frère, c'est Ace. Et le pirate là, c'est Shanks le Roux. T'as quel âge ?

Rita : J'ai dix ans.

Luffy : T'as le même âge que mon grand frère ! Moi j'ai sept ans et Shanks, lui c'est un vieux, il a vingt-sept ans !

Shanks : Tu verras quand tu les auras toi aussi !

Luffy : Ah non hein ! Moi j'veux être un grand mais pas autant ! Tu vien d'où Rita ?

Rita : De très loin.

Luffy : Ah... Et c'est où ce village ?

Rita : Quel village ?

Luffy : Ben "Très Loin" !

Shanks : HA HA HA mais quel crétin ! J'adore ce gamin HA HA HA !

Rita : C'est pas un village, c'est juste que je ne viens pas d'ici.

Luffy : Ah booooon... Et t'es toute seule ?

Rita : Oui, je préfère voyager seule.

Luffy : Pourquoi ? C'est plus marrant à deux.

Ace : Mais tu vois pas que tu l'embêtes avec tes questions ! T'es de la Marine ou quoi ?

Rita : Non non laisse-le ! Il ne m'embête pas.

Luffy : Ah tu vois !

Rita : Je voyage seule car j'ai appris qu'il vallait mieux ne faire confiance à personne.

Shanks : En tout cas, tu peux nous faire confiance à nous !

Ace : Pourquoi tu ne fais confiance à personne ?

Rita : Tu vois bien, je suis différente. Regarde ces oreilles, regade cette queue ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis normale ?

Luffy : C'est des vraies ?

Rita : Oui.

Luffy : WAAAAAAA TROP COOL ! Je peux toucher ?

Rita : Euh... Oui si tu veux.

Luffy : Cool...(caresse la queue) Oh c'est tout doux ! (touche les oreilles) Waaaa ! Elles bougent ! Comment ça se fait que t'as des oreilles et une queue de loup ?

Rita : J'ai mangé le zoofruit quand j'étais petite. C'est pour ça que je ne fais confiance à personne. Les gens ont peur de moi et parfois me chassent à coups de bâton...ou en me tirant dessus...

Ace : Mais ce sont vraiment des monstres ! C'est eux qui t'ont blessée ?

Rita : Oui...

Luffy : Moi aussi j'ai mangé un fruit du démon : le fruit du caoutchoutier. Maintenant je suis élastique. Regarde (il étire ses joues au maximum).

Rita : Ooooooh !

Luffy : Ici, personne te traitera de monstre parce que moi aussi je suis un mutant. Et toi, tu peux faire quoi ?

Rita : Je peux me transformer en tous les animaux que je veux. Mais seulement en bébés animaux parce que je suis encore une enfant.

Luffy : WAAAAAAAAA ! Fais voir !

Elle se transforme soudain en un petit chaton noir tout mignon.

Luffy : Oooooooooouuuuuu ! Qu'est-ce que t'es douce !

Rita-chaton : Je peux aussi me transformer en lionceau (transformation), en chiot (tranformation), en oiseau (transformation) et encore tu n'as pas tout vu (redevient humaine) !

Luffy : J'adoooooore ! C'est trop cooooooooool !

Shanks : Mais je me demande... Où est-ce que tu habites si tu viens de très loin ?

Rita : Je suis partie de mon village il y a environ un an. Maintenant, je voyage et je n'ai pas de maison. Ce n'est pas prudent pour moi de rester trop longtemps à un endroit...

Shanks : Et tu veux rester ici quelques temps ?

Rita : Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas d'endroit où habiter mais...

Luffy : Ben si tu sais pas où aller, t'as qu'à venir habiter chez moi !

Rita : Mais...mais... ça ne dérange personne ?

Luffy : Non non ! Je suis tout seul chez moi ! Tu peux venir. Tu veux bien ?

Rita : Et...et ton frère ?

Luffy : Ca l'embête pas du tout !

Rita : Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander quand même son avis...

Ace : M...mais y'a...y'a aucun problème ! Tu peux venir habiter chez nous.

Rita : Merci beaucoup !

Luffy : De rien ! En plus t'as l'air très gentille et puis c'est cool de pouvoir se transformer en animal !

Shanks : Attends un peu Luffy ! Tu lui propose quand même pas d'habiter chez toi juste parce que ce sera comme si t'avais un animal de compagnie ?

Luffy : Aah bah... Y'a un peu de ça aussi.

Ace : T'en fais pas Rita ! On ne va pas te traiter comme un animal. C'est juste que mon petit frère t'admire !

Shanks (glisse à l'oreille de Ace) : Et y'a pas que lui, hein Ace ^^ (hé hé)

Ace : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Luffy : Allez Rita ! Suis-nous, on va te montrer ta nouvelle maison !

Et c'est ainsi que Rita s'est fait de nouveaux amis et rentre sans le savoir dans la légende de One Piece. Mais ceci est une toute autre histoire qui vous sera racontée plus tard, en attendant que Rita grandisse un peu.

_**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai cependant une remarque à faire : Le fait que Ace et Luffy habitent seuls chez eux n'est pas fondé. Donc cette fanfic et toutes les autres risquent de s'effondrer à tout moment (selon l'avancée du manga). En attendant, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : "Une nouvelle vie commence" !**_**  
><strong>


	4. La nuit du loupgarou

_**Petit point sur les événements passés : Rita est arrivée à Fushia dans un état lamentable mais heureusement Shanks le Roux, Ace et Luffy étaient là pour la soigner. Maintenant, Rita habite chez Ace et Luffy (on va passer très vite sur ce moment car il n'y a presque rien à dire) : comme il n'y a que deux chambres (celle de Ace et celle de Luffy), Rita dort sur le canapé (et parfois elle dort avec Luffy, lui servant de peluche toute chaude). Elle s'occupe de quasiment toutes les corvées ménagères et prépare les repas des deux frères (sauf quand ils vont manger à la taverne).Le soir, Rita emmène souvent ses deux amis dehors pour regarder les étoiles, allongés sur l'herbe (on ne perd pas les vieilles habitudes prises aux côtés du Gris et de Trafalgar ^^) Voilà à peu près où continue l'histoire (j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié - dans ce cas, je le rajouterai).**_

**Chapitre trois : La nuit du loup-garou**

Le soleil se levait sur le petit village de Fushia et faisait glisser ses rayons dorés sur le visage de notre petit pirate en herbe de 7 ans à peine qui s'étira lentement en bâillant.

Luffy : Waaaaaaaaaah... J'ai bien dormi cette nuit. Et toi Rita, t'as passé une bonne nuit ?

L'espèce de pelote informe de poils noirs nichée tout contre lui sortit la truffe de sous sa queue, s'étira de tout son long et lui répondit :

Rita (chiot) : Oui, j'ai fait de très beaux rêves.

Luffy : Cool, moi aussi ! C'est génial de t'avoir avec moi pour dormir, t'es toute douce et toute chaude ^^ !

Soudain, Ace ouvrit la porte en grand et dit à l'adresse de son petit frère :

Ace : Allez debout espèce de marmotte ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! On a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui !

Luffy : Je dormais plus d'abord ! Je parlais avec Rita.

Ace (remarquant la présence de Rita - toujours en chiot) : Tu dors encore avec elle Luffy ? T'as passé l'âge d'avoir un doudou, t'es plus un bébé ^^ !

Rita (se retransforme en humaine) : Laisse-le Ace. Ca ne me dérange pas de dormir avec lui.

Luffy : Je suis plus un bébé mais c'est pas une raison pour que j'arrête de dormir avec Rita ! Tu dis ça paske t'es jaloux !

Ace (rosit légèrement) : M...Mais je...je suis pas jaloux !

Luffy : Eh bah moi je suis sûr que si ! Mais Rita elle dormira avec moi et pis c'est tout !

Ace : J'ai une faim de loup ! Et si on allait déjeuner à la taverne ?

Luffy : Bonne idée ! Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Tu viens Rita ?

Rita : Habille-toi d'abord ! Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir alors que tu es en pyjama ?

Luffy : Ah ouais c'est vrai ! (enfile son short et son T-shirt en vitesse) Voilà chuis prêt !

Ace : Tu vas pas te laver Luffy ?

Luffy : Mais je suis propre ! Allez viens vite Rita, j'ai faim !

Rita : (rigole) Je ne suis pas encore prête, partez devant moi.

Luffy : Ok ! (tire Ace par la main) Allez on y va Ace !

Ace regarde Rita d'un air "je-veux-pas-te-laisser-toute-seule-derrière".

Rita : Vas-y Ace, Luffy a faim et je parie que toi aussi.

Le ventre de Ace émit un gargouillement sinistre comme pour répondre à Rita.

Rita : Hi hi allez file !

Les deux garçons partis, Rita se dirigea vers la salle de bain en vitesse, fit sa toilette, mit une jolie robe colorée (pour changer de son éternel T-shirt vert anis et de son short cycliste rose) et partit pour la taverne. Quand elle arriva là-bas, Luffy et Ace avaient déjà bien entamé leur "petit" déjeuné et ce dernier s'était une foi de plus endormi dans ses céréales. Shanks, qui était là aussi, s'écria en la voyant arriver ainsi vêtue :

Shanks : Ta robe est vraiment jolie ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour que tu te fasses si belle ?

Rita (gênée) : N...Non j'avais...juste envie de changer.

Luffy : Waaaa ça te vas trop trop bien ! C'est une nouvelle robe ?

Rita : Merci... Je l'ai achetée hier.

Soudain, Ace se réveilla, des céréales collées sur la figure.

Shanks : Tiens tiens... La Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin sortie de sa longue torpeur XD.

Ace (pas du tout réveillé) : Mmmm ?

Rita : Dis Ace, tu la trouve comment ma robe ?

C'est alors que Ace fit quelque chose qu'il allait regretter toute sa vie. Il prit un pan de la robe de Rita et s'essuya le visage dedans.

Shanks et Luffy : EEEEEH ?

Rita : KYAAAAAAAAH !

La gifle que se prit Ace ce jour-là restera à jamais dans les esprits. Ace se retrouva par-terre, une grosse trace rouge vif en forme de main sur la joue. Puis Rita sortit de la taverne en courant. Ace, toujours assis sur le plancher, clignait des paupières en se tenant la joue, essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

Shanks : Dis donc, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Comment t'as pu faire ça, espèce de porc !

Ace : Je...je...

Luffy : Ouais t'es pas gentil Ace !

Zoodvinsen (qui n'avait rien compris) : Waf waf grrr !

Ace (d'une tout petite voix) : J'ai...j'ai pas fais exprès...

Makino : Alors tu devrais aller t'excuser.

Ace : Mais...je sais pas où elle est...

Makino : Elle est sûrement rentrée à la maison. Vas-y.

Ace : D'accord...

Sur ce, Ace repartit chez lui. Il trouva Rita assise dans un coin, les jambes repliées contre elle et la tête possée sur ses genous.

Ace : Euh...Rita ?

Rita : ...

Ace (s'asseoit à côté d'elle) : Je...je voulais juste te dire...que j'étais désolé, que j'ai pas fais exprès...je...je voulais pas...

Rita releva la tête, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues.

Rita (criant presque) : Va t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Ace : Tu...tu pleure ?

Rita (voix étranglée par les larmes) : Ca se voit pas ?

Et elle se remit à pleurer, mais un peu plus fort.

Ace (panique un peu) : Pl... pleure pas ! Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait !

Comme Rita pleurait toujours plus, Ace attrappa un bout de papier qui trainait par là, le plia plusieurs fois pour former une fleur et la tendit à Rita, la regardant avec l'air le plus triste du monde. Rita cesse de sangloter, même si les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage, et regarde Ace.

Ace (d'une toute petite voix) : Ne pleure plus, je t'en supplie...Je suis désolé...Je voulais pas te faire pleurer...

Rita (prend la fleur de papier) : "snif" c'est vrai ?

Ace : Oui...J'aime pas te voir pleurer...car je sais pas comment faire pour que tu arrêtes d'être triste...

Rita (sourit et essuie ses larmes) : Pourtant tu as réussi...

Ace : Alors tu...tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Rita (enroule ses bras autour du cou de Ace) : Bien sûr que je te pardonne !

Ace (rougit) : A...ah...

Shanks (arrivé en douce par derrière) : Oooh que c'est mignon, ils se sont réconciliés !

Rita : ^^

Shanks (à Ace) : Hi hi t'es tout rouge ^^ !

Ace (rougit et marmone dans sa barbe) : Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ...

Luffy : Hey hey vous savez quoi ?

Rita : Non on sait pas quoi Luffy mais je parie que tu vas nous le dire.

Luffy : Waaaa comment t'as deviné ?

Ace : C'était pas dur...

Luffy : Ben ce soir, Shanks a proposé qu'on fasse un pique-nique exprès pour fêter l'arrivée de Rita (NB : Rita est arrivée il y a une semaine et ils n'ont pas pu fêter dignement son entrée dans "la famille") !

Rita : Oh c'est trop gentil Shanks !

Shanks : Y'a pas de quoi.

Luffy : Alors c'est d'accord ? Allez Rita ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

Rita : Oui je suis d'accord...^^

Shanks : Alors à ce soir sur la petite colline. On fera un feu de camp ...

Le soir venu, trois petites silhouettes se glissèrent dans la nuit en se dirigeant vers la petite colline où brillait déjà un feu de camp.

Shanks : Aaaaah vous voilà enfin !

Luffy : Attends tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait rater ça !

Ace : Je sens qu'on va s'éclater tous les quatre !

Rita : J'ai préparé à manger au cas où (toujours prévoyante ^^).

Shanks : Bon alors faisons d'abord honneur au festin !

Ace et Luffy : OUAIS ! LA BOUFFE! LA BOUFFE !

Shanks (pour lui-même) : Ils pensent qu'à ça, c'est pas possible...

Après que Ace, Luffy, Shanks et R... Euh pardon,...que Ace et Luffy aient mangé le contenu du panier, Shanks prit la parole.

Shanks : Aaaah enfin mon moment préféré. On a le pique-nique, le feu de camp mais que serait une veillée sans histoires terrifiantes ?

Luffy : Waaa t'as trop raison Shanks !

Shanks : Hé hé comme toujours.

Ace : Te la joue pas trop quand même...

Rita : Les "histoires terrifiantes" ?

Ace : Tu n'as jamais fait de veillée Rita ?

Rita : Non.

Ace : Ah ouais je...je vois. Désolé.

Luffy : J'Y CROIS PAS ! T'as jamais fait de veillée ?

Rita : Non.

Luffy : Jamais de jamais ?

Rita : Jamais de jamais.

Luffy : Jamais de ja...

Ace : C'est bon Luffy, je crois qu'on a compris...

Rita : Oh c'est pas grave. Après tout, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre.

Shanks : C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Alors c'est partit pour les histoires cauchemardesques ! Allez qui commence, qui ?

Ace : C'est pas la peine de poser la question, c'est TOUJOURS toi qui commence...

Shanks : Ben cette fois-ci c'est Rita qui va commencer.

Luffy : Oh ouais ! Elle raconte trop bien les histoires !

Rita : M...Moi ?

Shanks : Oui toi. Il n'y a pas d'autre Rita par ici.

Rita : Tu veux que...que je raconte une histoire...qui fait peur ?

Shanks : Ouais. T'en connais au moins ?

Rita : Mmmm... Il y a celle avec un homme qui se transforme en loup lorsque la lune est pleine...

Luffy : Oh ouais, raconte celle-là !

Rita : Tu es sûr ? Elle fait très peur...

Luffy : Mais j'aurai pas peur ! Chuis un grand !

Ace : Pour moi, c'est pareil.

Alors Rita commença à raconter. C'était la terrifiante histoire d'un loup-garou qui dévorait les gens lorsque la lune était pleine. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient dit un peu plus tôt, Ace et Luffy ouvraient tout grand leurs yeux et tremblaient de tous leurs membres dès que Rita narrait une scène particulièrement affreuse. En revanche, Shanks semblait s'amuser de voir les deux frères aussi terrifiés. A la fin de l'histoire, il dit en souriant :

Shanks : Géniale ton histoire ! Je la connaissais pas celle-là. Et vous deux, vous en pensez quoi ?

Luffy (tremblant encore un peu) : J...j'ai pas du tout eu...eu p...peur.

Ace : M...Moi non plus.

Rita : ^^ Contente que ça vous ait plu.

Soudain, le magnifique ciel étoilé s'obscurcit et des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

Shanks : Heureusement que Rita a eu le temps de raconter son histoire avant qu'il pleuve.

Rita : Il faut vite rentrer. L'orage approche.

Luffy : Waaa vite ! La pluie tombe de plus en plus !

Les trois amis dirent au revoir à Shanks avant de courir se mettre à l'abris. Il était temps : il pleuvait à torrent et on entendait parfois le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre après le passage d'un éclair. Ace et Luffy regardaient la pluie à travers la fenêtre du salon.

Rita : Il se fait tard les garçons. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Ace : Ok. Bonne nuit Rita.

Luffy : Bonne nuit Rita !

Rita : Bonne nuit Ace. Bonne nuit Luffy.

Sur ce, Rita partit s'allonger sur le canapé, tira ses couvertures sous son menton et s'endormit.

...

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était. "Allez Rita, souviens-toi...Qu'as-tu bien pû oublier de faire...".

Rita : Mais bien sûr ! Luffy ! J'ai oublié d'aller le border et de lui faire un bisou pour qu'il s'endorme !

Elle entra doucement dans la chambre de Luffy pour voir s'il dormait bien et là, surprise ! LUFFY N'ETAIT PLUS DANS SON LIT ! Rita, paniquée, courut vers la chambre de Ace et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Rita : ACE ! Luffy n'est plus dans son... Ace ?

Rita avait de bonnes raisons d'être surprise. La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant, c'était le lit vide de Ace.

Rita : Ace ! Ace ! Où es-tu ?

Ace : Sous...sous le lit...

Rita : Hein ?

En effet, Ace était planqué sous le lit avec Luffy.

Rita : Qu...qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dessous ?

Luffy : Viens vite avec nous Rita ! Sinon le loup-garou va te manger !

Rita : Le loup-ga... (sourit de sa naïveté) Mais il n'y a pas de loup-garou Luffy.

Ace : Si si Rita, j'te jure ! J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres dans le couloir.

Rita : (Oh non Ace, tu ne vas quand même pas t'y mettre !) Ce doit être le bruit de l'orage dehors.

Luffy : Oui mais...mais...

Rita : Mais ?

Ace : C'est la pleine lune ce soir.

Et Ace avait raison. C'était bien la pleine lune ce soir...

Rita (voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les déloger toute seule) : Bougez pas, je vais chercher Shanks.

Luffy : Mais tu vas te faire manger Rita !

Rita : Ne t'en fais pas Luffy. Je peux aussi me transformer en fille-louve. Le loup-garou ne me mangera pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shanks était sur les lieux. Il se moqua bien de Ace et Luffy, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient "de grands garçons" comme ils l'avaient si bien dit. Puis commença ZE mission impossible (musique s'il vous plait XD !) : sortir Ace et Luffy de sous le lit. Avec force patiente et paroles rassurantes, les deux frères pointèrent lentement le bout de leur nez hors de leur cachette. C'est ce moment que choisit Shanks pour mener à bien sa farce stupide. Un éclair zébra le ciel, accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant. Shanks se plaça en plein devant la fenêtre (vous voyez la scène ?) et hurla :

Shanks : LOUP-GAROU !

Ace et Luffy : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Et ils se réfugièrent encore plus loin sous le lit.

Rita : 'tin Shanks ! On y était presque ! Ils allaient sortir et t'as tout fichu en l'air !

Shanks : Ha ha ha Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi, il FALLAIT que je fasse ça !

Rita : Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à recommencer.

Ce fut un terrible combat que mena Rita, "aidée" par Shanks. Ce combat, contre toute attente, fut couronné de succès. Ace et Luffy sortirent enfin de leur cachette après une heure de "franche rigolade" (^^) et regagnèrent leurs lits respectifs. Shanks repartit sur son bâteau et Rita retrouva son canapé et ses couvertures pour un repos bien mérité. Cependant, ce repos fut de courte durée. Et pour cause :

Luffy : Ritaaa ?

Rita : Mmmmm ?

Luffy était planté à côté du canapé, arborant une expression toute triste et toute mignonne (du style "je-suis-un-petit-gamin-mignon-tout-plein-et-je-le-sais")

Luffy : J'ai peur. Je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

Rita (bâille) : Waaaah...Oui, installe-toi.

Le canapé était un peu petit pour deux mais Rita s'arrangea et ils sombrèrent lentement vers le sommeil. Rita allait enfin pouvoir s'endormir quand soudain...

Ace : Ritaaa ?

Rita : Mmmm qui est... Ace ?

Eh oui, Ace aussi ! Pareil que son frère, planté à côté du canapé avec le même air que son petit frère.

Rita : Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ace : Beeeeen... (se frotte derrière la nuque)

Rita : Ne me dis pas que...

Ace : Si. J'ai fais un cauchemard...

Luffy : Copieur !

Rita : Luffy ! (à Ace) Et tu veux dormir avec moi, c'est ça ?

Ace hocha affirmativement la tête, un peu honteux. Rita tapota doucement le coussin du canapé à côté d'elle pour lui faire signe de se coucher. Curieusement (enfin seulement pour Rita), Ace se plaça un peu plus loin de Rita.

Rita : Tu ne te mets pas plus près ?

Luffy : T'es bizzaaaare Ace.

Ace : Eh bien c'est queeeee...(rougi un peu) enfin tu vois quoi...

Rita : Ah c'est parce que je suis une fille ?

Ace (gêné) : Oui

Rita : Je vois... Fais comme tu veux mais si tu veux te rapprocher, sache que ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Sur ce, les trois amis plongèrent enfin dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemin matin, Shanks alla voir si les deux frères avaient passer une bonne nuit. Il entra par la petite porte de derrière (toujours ouverte à son attention) et entra discrètement dans le salon.

Shanks : Oooooh ils dorment encore. Hi hi hi que c'est mignooooon ^^.

Rita (se réveille) : Sh...Shanks ? C'est toi ?

Shanks : Oui.

Luffy : "Bâille" Bonjour Shanks !

Shanks : Hé hé hé

Rita : Pourquoi tu te marres ?

Shanks : Baisse les yeux, tu vas comprendre ^^.

Rita obéit et manqua de faire un grand bond sur le côté. Pendant la nuit, Ace s'était rapproché de Rita sans s'en rendre compte et était maintenant collé à elle, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

Rita (rosit légèrement) : Euh...Ace...Réveille-toi... (lui tapote doucement la tête)

Ace (encore endormi, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles) : Mmm chaud...douillet...

Il se colla encore plus contre elle.

Rita (secoue doucement Ace en chuchotant) : Ace... C'est l'heure de se leveeer...

Shanks (se retient de rire) : krrrrr rrrr rrrr

Ace (se réveilant enfin) : Mmmm ?

Rita : Bonjour Ace. Tu as bien dormi ?

Ace hocha la tête affirmativement en souriant, encore un peu endormi.

Rita : Bien. Alors tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Ace : Hein ?

Ace baissa les yeux et, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, fit un bond gigantesque et tomba du canapé.

Shanks (n'y tenant plus) : HA HA HA HA HAAAA !

Rita : Ca va Ace ?

Ace (se confondant en excuses) : Oh je suis désolé Rita, vraiment désolé ! Je voulais pas faire ça mais je dormais, je m'en suis pas rendu compte, je...je...

Rita : Calme-toi Ace, c'est pas grave.

Shanks : Hi hi hi hi

Ace : C'est pas drôle !

Shanks : Le bond que t'as fait ! Tu aurais dû te voir HA HA HA HA !

Finalement, la nuit était comme un mauvais rêve passé. Il n'y avait pas eu de loup-garou. Shanks avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de se moquer de Ace et Luffy. En bref, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Quoique... les aventures des trois amis ne se terminent pas là. Mais ceci est une autre histoire...


	5. Le début de la fin

**Chapitre quatre : Le début de la fin (ou de la faim, c'est comme vous le sentez ^^)****  
><strong>

Fushia était radieuse en ce magnifique matin ensoleillé d'été et les trois amis (devinez de qui je parle) s'ébattaient en riant dans les rues du port, près de la mer. Qui aurait pu croire que ce rêve allait tourner au cauchemar... Mais revenons à nos jeunes pirates en herbe. En effet, ils se livraient à un exercice des plus singuliers : Ace et Luffy apprenaient à voler à Rita ! Ca choque peut être en premier lieu mais c'est ce qu'ils tentaient de faire car ils avaient appris que Rita NE SAVAIT PAS VOLER (et d'après Luffy "tous les oiseaux eh ben ils sont cap' de voler alors toi tu pourras le faire si on t'aide". C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont mis en tête d'apprendre à voler à Rita (poussés par Shanks qui a affirmé en riant que Luffy avait une cervelle de moineau et que donc ça ne serait pas très difficile d'y parvenir ^^). On pouvait donc entendre leurs joyeux cris et rires pendant qu'ils courraient le long du port en tirant derrière eux une ficelle à laquelle Rita (transformée en oiseau) s'aggripait à l'aide d'un petit bâton (un système proche du cerf-volant si vous voulez mon avis).

Luffy (qui tenait la ficelle) : CA Y EST RITA ! TU VOOOOLES !

Rita (accrochée au petit bâton, elle étendait ses ailes et planait aux dessus des têtes des deux frères) : OUIIII ! Je vole enfin !

Ace : WOUHOU ! On a réussi petit frère ! On lui a appris à voler !

Soudain, une gigantesque silhouette apparut juste devant Luffy, accom-pagnée d'un grand "SALUT LES GOSSES ! COMMENT CA VAAAA ?". Luffy, n'ayant pas eu le temps de freiner, percuta la jambe du "géant" à pleine vitesse. Rita, qui ne faisait que planer, vacilla dans les airs.

Le "géant" : Eh bien Luffy, tu peux pas faire attention ? En voilà une façon d'accueillir son grand-père !

Car c'était bien le vice-amiral Monkey D Garp, grand-père de Ace et Luffy, que son pauvre petit-fils avait tamponné.

Rita : Aaaah AAAAAAH ! Je...je n'arrive plus à voleeeeeeeer !

Et elle piqua droit sur la mer et fit un plongeon magistral avant de ressortir la tête de l'eau en hurlant, à moitié étouffée par le liquide salé qui lui rentrait dans la bouche (et retransformée en humaine, vous le devinez bien).

Rita : AU SECOURS ! JE SAIS PAS NAGEEEEER !

Luffy : Ritaaaaa !

Makino (qui accompagnait Garp à la recherche de Ace et Luffy) : Oh mon dieu !

Ace (courant vers le bord de la piste de pierre) : T'en fais pas Rita, J'ARRIVE !

Sur ce, il plongea tel Alain Bernard au début du 100 mètres nage libre et nagea aussi vite qu'il le put vers Rita (qui avait déjà commencé à couler). Il la prit par la taille et la rammena saine et sauve sur le port.

Rita (crachant de l'eau) : "touss" "touss" "splatch"

Ace (essouflé mais fier de son exploit) : Ca...ça va Rita ?

Rita : O...oui je crois. Merci Ace.

Ace (rougit un peu) : Tu...tu sais c'était p...pas grand-chose...

Luffy : Ouais Rita, t'es vivante ! Ace t'es vraiment trop fort !

Makino : Heureusement que tu sais nager Ace.

Ace : Ah, mais j'y pense ! Luffy ! Comment tu as pu laisser Rita tomber dans la mer ?

Luffy : J'ai pas fait exprès d'abord ! C'est Pépé qui s'est mis en travers de ma route !

Garp : Ne m'accuse pas, jeune effronté ! C'est toi qui regardais pas où t'allais ! Mais trêve de plaisanterie. (à Rita) Qui est-tu petite ?

Rita (qui hésitait à lui dire, vu qu'il était de la Marine) : Euh...eh bien euh...

Luffy : C'est Lemon D Rita ! C'est notre copine, à Ace et à moi !

Garp : Mmmm Lemon D Ritaaa...

Ace (à Luffy) : 'tin mais t'en rate pas une toi ! T'aurais pas pû te taire ?

Luffy : K'èss j'ai encore fait !

Rita (pense) : (Aïe, il va savoir qui je suis...)

Garp : Bien, enchanté Rita (il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... bah, je suis sûr que c'est pas important ! ) ! Moi c'est Monkey D Garp, vice-amiral dans la Marine et grand-père de ces deux gamins. Mais tu peux m'appeler Garp.

Rita : En...enchantée Garp... (ouf ! Sauvée, il ne sait rien ! Mais c'est tout de même étrange...)

Ace : Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Pépé ?

Garp : T'as pas l'air content d'me voir !

Ace (entre ses dents) : Comment t'as d'viné...?

Garp : Je suis là pour commencer votre entrainement.

Luffy : Notre quoi ?

Garp : Votre entrainement intensif pour pouvoir entrer dans la Marine pardi !

Makino : Mais ce ne sont que des enfants !

Garp : Taratata ! Ce sont presque des hommes ! Et il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer !

Ace : A...a...a...attends voir... Tu peux répèter ça s'il te plait ? Commencer quoi ?

Garp : Commencer à vous entrainer tous les deux pour faire de vous les marines les plus puissants que cette Terre ait jamais portés. Et vu que vous avez une nouvelle copine, elle pourra elle aussi participer si elle veut. Votre entrainement commence dès demain soir (on me force à aller faire une tournée dans toute la ville aujourd'hui car les villageois veulent soit-disant me voir). Allez, j'ai pas que ça à faire alors à plus tard !

NB : En gros, il va forcer ces deux pauvres petits à trimer plus dur qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait, à suer sang et eau pour réaliser SON rêve. Et en plus (malgré les mots qu'il a employé) il compte OBLIGER Rita à en faire de même (une recrue de plus ne peut pas faire de mal ^^).

Luffy : Hey moi j'veux pas devenir un marine ! J'veux être un pirate !

Garp : Mais oui c'est ça ha ha ! Les blagues dans ce genre, ça marche pas avec moi. Je sais que t'as toujours rêvé d'être un marine !

Luffy : C'est pas vrai ! Je...

Trop tard : Garp était déjà parti. De plus, il n'est pas né celui qui lui fera changer d'avis ! Si Garp a décidé de les entrainer, alors il les entrainera. En revanche, il n'a pas pû les empêcher de devenir des pirates (c'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont de la même famille ^^).

Luffy : Il m'énerve Pépé ! Moi je m'en fiche, je serai pirate et pis c'est tout !

Ace : Tsss moi j'aime pas quand il me donne des ordres comme ça. J'ai bien envie d'être pirate pour l'embêter !

Rita : Il...il est toujours comme ça ?

Ace : Toujours !

Makino : En tout cas, il a bien l'intention de vous entrainer demain et vous ne pourrez pas y couper (pauvres petits !).

Luffy : Oooooooh !

Et voilà comment commença le long calvaire (qui va quand même durer six mois !) de ces trois enfants qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Et chaque fois que Garp fera une visite à Fushia, il y restera six mois pour les entrainer.


	6. Gare au grizzli

**Chapitre cinq : Gare au grizzli**

Après une belle après-midi passée à jouer, il était l'heure pour Ace, Luffy et Rita d'aller retrouver Garp au point de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire à l'orée de la forêt. Il faisait presque nuit et il était déjà assez tard (environ 21h00). Makino avait insisté pour les accompagner, histoire de voir ce que Garp allait leur faire faire.

Garp : Aaah enfin vous voilà ! J'ai failli attendre !

Luffy : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas eu le droit de mangeeeer ?

Ace : Ouais j'ai faim moi !

Garp : Je m'en contrefiche ! Ca fait partie de l'entrainement.

Ace : Et il consiste en quoi cet "entrainement" ?

Garp : Il sert à tester votre endurance. Toi Rita, tu n'est pas obligée d'y participer car je sais que tu as réussi à survivre toute seule pendant plusieurs années. (à ses petits-fils) Vous deux, vous allez entrer dans cette forêt et y rester une nuit entière, est-ce que c'est compris ?

Makino : Mais...mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Ils sont trop jeunes ! Ils n'ont que 10 et 7 ans ! SEPT ANS ! Ils ne pourront pas survivre tout seuls toute une nuit ! Vous pensez à toutes les bêtes sauvages qui vivent dans les bois ? Ils pourraient se faire attaquer !

Garp : N'importe quoi ! Ils sont grands et fort. De plus, Luffy a mangé un fruit du démon qui le rend proprement immangeable. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de bêtes sauvages dans ces bois. (à Ace et Luffy) Alors allez-y et plus vite que ça !

_**NB : Je parie que vous vous doutez que cette histoire va mal se finir, rien qu'à voir le titre. De plus, Luffy va s'en souvenir jusqu'à ces 17 ans car il mentionne brèvement cet épisode à Water Seven, lors de la visite de Garp.**_

Et, sous les regards inquiets de Makino et de Rita, Ace et Luffy se frayèrent un passage à travers les buissons qui bordaient la forêt. Rita rentra à la maison et se prépara un chocolat chaud avant d'allumer la radio. Garp suivit Makino jusqu'à la taverne pour pouvoir poser quelques questions à "ce rouquin qui pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur Ace et Luffy" (on se demande de qui il s'agit ^^). Il entra donc dans la taverne et se dirigea vers le siège placé à côté de celui de Shanks. Ce dernier, qui écoutait la radio malgré le raffut que ses hommes faisaient, ne vit pas arriver Garp qui s'assit lourdement à côté de lui.

Shanks : Ah ? Tiens tiens, que faites-vous ici Garp ? Vous pensez me surveiller, moi et mon équipage ?

Garp : Non non, je suis juste venu vous poser quelques questions au sujet de mes petits-fils. Ils ont l'air de bien vous aimer.

Shanks : Ouais, on est devenus amis.

Garp : Et...cette Rita... Ils ont aussi l'air de beaucoup l'aimer et ça a l'air réciproque...

Shanks : Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Garp : Je veux qu'ils deviennent des marines tous les trois, pas que la Marine ait trois pirates de plus sur sa liste rouge. Alors n'essayez pas de les pousser à devenir comme vous !

Makino : Oh mais c'est bien le contraire ! Il ne veut pas qu'ils deviennent pirates !

Shanks : Oui, c'est plutôt un métier à haut risques. De plus, vous avez raison : si Ace et Luffy deviennent des pirates, Rita les suivrait à coup sûr. Cependant...

La radio : Flash-info spécial en direct d'une île d'East Blue. Je me trouve en ce moment avec le directeur d'un certain "Zoo de Vinciennes" qui...

Garp : Cependant...?

Shanks : Chut !

La radio : ...nous vous écoutons monsieur le di...

Garp : QUOI ?

Shanks : CHUT !

La radio : ..."...dois vous faire part d'une terrifiante nouvelle qui..."

Garp : Un pirate n'a pas à dire "chut" à un vice-amiral ! Je...

Shanks : Mais chuteuh ! Vous n'entendez pas la radio ?

La radio : "...en effet, je viens d'apprendre qu'un grizzli s'est échappé de son enclos. Surtout ne paniquez pas ! Restez chez vous ou dans un bâtiment sécurisé et barricadez vous, fermez portes et fenêtres et ne sortez à aucun prix !"

Makino : Le Zoo de Vinciennes... Mais c'est tout près d'ici !

Garp : Et c'est pour une stupide histoire de grizzli que vous me dites "chut" ?

Shanks : Attendez, ils n'ont pas fini.

La radio : Nous avons été prévenus que le grizzli se dirige actuellement vers la forêt qui se trouve à proximité du village de Fushia et nous recommendons fortement aux habitants de ce village de suivre attentivement les conseils du directeur du zoo. Merci de nous avoir écouté et ne paniquez pas : la Marine est sûrement prévenue.

Shanks et Makino se regardèrent d'un air qui exprimait toute ler inquiétude et se tournèrent vers Garp.

Garp : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça tous les deux ?

Shanks : Mais vous n'avez pas écouté la radio ?

Garp : Si si.

Makino : Et les enfants qui sont dans la forêt !

Garp : Oh, ça leur fera un petit exercice pratique.

Shanks : Et moi qui m'inquiète parce qu'ils veulent devenir des pirates !

Au même instant, chez Ace et Luffy, Rita coupa la radio, sortit en trombe de la maison et courut vers la forêt. Elle passa à toute vitesse devant Shanks, Makino, Garp et un groupe de marines, tous étonnés de la voir là.

Makino : Rita où vas-tu ?

Rita : Chercher Ace et Luffy !

Shanks : Rita ! Reviens !

Garp : Oui reviens tu vas les déconcentrer et faire rater leur entrainement !

Makino (outrée) : Garp !

Garp : Quoi ! C'est vrai !

Rita (pense) : (pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard !)

Un peu plus loin...

Luffy : Aaaace ! J'ai faaiim !

Ace (qui n'en menait pas large non plus) : Je sais Luffy, moi aussi...

Luffy : Ouuuuuiiiiiin on est perduuuuus !

Ace (arborant un air triste) : (sur ce coup-là, il a pas tors...)

Luffy : Je veux Ritaaaaaa ! Je veux ma grande soeeeeeeuur !

Ace : Chuuut Luffy, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, n'en rajoute pas...

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre.

Luffy : Aaah c'était quoi ?

Ace : Je...je sais pas...

Nouveau craquement, cette fois-ci accompagné d'un bruit d'expiration.

Luffy : Aaace...

Ace : Qui...qui est là ?

Soudain, une énorme bête sortit de derrière les buissons. C'était le grizzli. Et il avait faim.

Luffy : Un...un gri...un grigri...

Ace : UN GRIZZLIIIIIIII !

Le grizzli : Brrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa grrrrrrrrrrr (traduction : A taaaaable !)

Au moment où Ace et Luffy allaient se faire dévorer, quelque chose frappa le grizzli à la mâchoire.

Le grizzli : Graaaaaaaaaa (traduction : Aïe !) !

Ace : Qu'est-ce que...

Un dragon noir (faisant à peu près la taille de Shanks plus celle de Luffy) se plaça entre le grizzli et les deux frères, l'air méchant.

Luffy : Rita ?

Rita-dragon : Je suis là Luffy, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant partez : je retiens le grizzli.

Ace : Mais tu vas te faire tuer !

Rita : Je suis presque aussi grosse que ce monstre. Je vais m'en sortir. En revanche, vous deux n'avez aucune chance alors sauvez-vous !

Ace : Mais Rita...

Rita : Va-t'en !

Rita avait raison : le grizzli se relevait déjà, très en colère.

Luffy : Ooooh il a pas l'air content...

Rita : Filez ! Je ne suis pas venue pour rien !

Pendant que Rita affrontait seule le grizzli, Ace et Luffy sortirent de la forêt en courant. Makino et Shanks se précipitèrent sur eux (ma parole, on dirait presque leurs parents XD).

Makino : Ooooh j'ai eu si peur qu'il vous arrive malheur !

Shanks : Heureusement vous n'avez rien. Mais...où est Rita ?

Luffy : Elle se bat avec le vilain grizzli ! Shanks, il faut que tu la sauve !

Makino : Ne vous en faites pas. La Marine a porté une cage pour le grizzli. Ils vont le capturer.

Ace : Et si...ils arrivaient trop tard ?

Shanks : Ne dis pas ça Ace !

Au loin, on entendit un grand "GRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR", puis plus rien.

Luffy (fondant en larmes) : OUIIIIINN ! JE VEUX PAS QUE RITA SE FASSE MANGEEEEEEERRR ! Elle va pas se faire manger, hein Shanks ?

Shanks : Calme-toi Luffy, elle ne va pas se faire manger.

Les marines rammenèrent le grizzli en cage (il l'avait mauvaise, celui-là ^^) mais toujours aucune trace de Rita.

Luffy : Ritaaaaa ! T'es oùùùùùùù ! OUIN !

Rita (sortant de derrière les buissons) : Je suis là.

Shanks, Ace et Makino : HEIN ?

Luffy : RITAAAAAAA ! BOUHOUHOUHOOOOOOOOUUUU !

Luffy se jeta dans les bras de Rita et la serra très très fort, ne voulant plus la lâcher.

Luffy : Ouiiiiiin Ritaaa ! J'ai cru que...que le vilain grizzli, eh ben il...il t'a...vait man...mangée !

Rita : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas croire là. Je t'avais dit que je ne risquait rien !

Sur ce, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Seul Garp râlait car le grizzli lui avait fichu son entrainement en l'air. Après le départ de Shanks et Makino, Rita prépara deux chocolats chauds pour Ace et Luffy. Luffy but son chocolat à toute vitesse et re-agrippa le T-shirt de Rita, toujours traumatisé. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, épuisé par toutes ces péripéties.

Rita : Je crois que je vais aller coucher Luffy. En attendant, bois ton chocolat chaud avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Pendant que Ace buvait, Rita partit mettre Luffy au lit et déposer un léger baiser sur son petit front avant de revenir au salon. Là, elle retrouva Ace la tête penchée en avant, tremblant légèrement.

Rita (s'asseyant à côté de Ace) : Ace ? Ca va ?

Ace releva la tête, laissant voir les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Rita : Tu...tu pleures ?

Ace : "snif" Tu...tu sais Ri...Rita... J'ai eu si...peur po...pour toi "snif" qu...quand tu t...tardais à...à revenir...

Rita : Tu es pareil que ton frère ^^Allons c'est fini, ne pleure plus.

Ace : M...mais Rita il...il aurait pu te tuer !

Rita : Calme-toi Ace. Jamais je n'aurais laissé cet ours me tuer et tu sais pourquoi.

NB : Rita leur a parlé du pacte que sa grand-mère avait passé avec le Diable.

Ace (pleurant plus et criant presque) : Et alors ! J'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur ?

Rita : Shhhhhh... Calme-toi... Ne pleure plus maintenant, ne t'en fais pas car je serai toujours là pour toi...

Elle s'approcha de Ace et le prit dans ses bras. Ace, étonné, avait les yeux brillants de larmes. "Je serai toujours là pour toi".

Ace (serrant Rita très fort contre lui) : BOUHOUHOUHOOUUUU RITAAAA !

Rita (d'une voix douce et apaisante) : Shhhhh je suis lààà, ne pleure plus...

Cette petite scène aurait duré plus longtemps si les deux enfants n'étaient pas brisés de fatigue. Ils s'endormirent peu à peu d'un sommeil réparateur. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Il n'y a plus aucun danger (enfin jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve de Garp XD).


	7. L'enfer continue

**Chapitre 6 : L'enfer continue**

Elle s'approcha de Ace et le prit dans ses bras. Ace, étonné, avait les yeux brillants de larmes. "Je serai toujours là pour toi".

Ace (serrant Rita très fort contre lui) : BOUHOUHOUHOOUUUU RITAAAA !

Rita (d'une voix douce et apaisante) : Shhhhh je suis lààà, ne pleure plus...

Cette petite scène aurait duré plus longtemps si les deux enfants n'étaient pas brisés de fatigue. Ils s'endormirent peu à peu d'un sommeil réparateur. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Il n'y a plus aucun danger (enfin jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve de Garp XD).]

Le matin se leva sur Fushia. Il était tôt et tout le monde dormait encore, y compris nos trois héros. Hélas, le répit fut de courte durée... Garp ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec grand bruit et hurla sur Ace et Rita, encore endormis sur le canapé.

Garp : C'EST PAS L'HEURE DE ROUPILLER TOUS LES DEUX ! Allez, je veux vous voir dehors dans DEUX minutes, pas une de plus ! Bon, où est passé ce crétin de Luffy...

Ace : Mais...mais il est quelle heure ?

Garp : Cinq heures du mat' pourquoi ?

Ace : Mais ça va pas ? C'est encore l'heure de dormir !

Garp (qui rammenait Luffy à moitié dans les vapes sous son bras) : Déjà, tu parles pas comme ça à ton grand-père ! Et si Makino ne m'avait pas supplié hier, je serai venu il y a trois heures !

Ace et Rita se regardèrent, les yeux exorbités. Cependant, il valait mieux ne pas essayer de discuter les ordres de Garp... Les deux enfants filèrent dehors en quatrième vitesse, suivis de près par Luffy qui passa par la porte à toute vitesse, propulsé par un coup de pied magistral (digne du plus grand joueur de foot ^^) de son grand-père. Il réalisa un atterrissage plus que minable et s'étala dans la poussière quelques mètres plus loin.

Rita et Ace (en choeur) : LUFFY !

Garp : Allez en rang et plus vite que ça !

Rita : C'est...c'est vous qui l'avez...

Garp : Il n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût.

Après avoir aidé Luffy à se relever, Ace et Rita se mirent en ligne devant Garp, le corps bien droit (on se croirait à la Marine !).

Garp : Bien. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais tester vos capatités pour savoir quelles épreuves je vais pouvoir vous faire subir pour améliorer toutes vos compé-tances et faire de vous des hommes !

Rita : Et une femme, n'oubliez pas...

Garp : On met en doute ma mémoire d'éléphant, jeune fille ?

Rita : Non non !

Garp : On dit "Non Vice-Amiral Garp", c'est clair ?

Rita : Oui Vice-Amiral Garp !

Ace (fatigué) : "baaaaaille"

Garp : ON NE BAILLE PAS DEVANT SON GRAND-PERE PETIT MALPOLI ! (le frappe) EXCUSE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Ace : Dé...désolé

Garp : Désolé QUI ?

Ace : Désolé Vice-Amiral Garp (fait ch... lui !)

Garp : Parfait. Luffy, j'ai appris que tu avais des pouvoirs élastiques. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

Luffy étira ses joues au maximum, comme il savait très bien le faire.

Garp (en le frappant) : On ne fait pas de grimaces à son grand- père !

Luffy : Mais aïeuh !

Garp : Bon, je pense que je sais quoi faire de toi. Ace, comme tu n'as rien de spécial, je réserve mon jugement à plus tard... Et toi Rita, je crois avoir vu que tu pouvais te transformer en n'importe quel animal, ai-je raison ?

Rita : Oui Vice-Amiral Garp.

Garp : Bon alors je sais ce que je vais faire de toi aussi...si toute fois tu en est capable, ce dont je ne doute pas. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Voici mon lieutenant, c'est lui qui vous entrainera pendant que moi, je superviserai.

Un homme apparut à la droite de Garp (je pense que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de le voir pendant les aparitions de Garp dans les minis-aventures de Coby et Hermep) et salua le trio. Après cela, ils se rendirent au bord du grand précipice qui s'étendait non loin de la forêt. Là-bas, Makino et Shanks les attendaient.

Garp : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? Les civils (et surtout les pirates ! ) ne sont pas autorisés à rester pendant l'entrainement.

Shanks : On a bien vu ce que le dernier entrainement a donné, Garp...

Makino : Alors on s'inquiétait pour ces pauvres petits.

Garp : Bon ok, vous pouvez rester. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils ne risquent rien !

NB : Ca, c'est à prouver...

Luffy : Pourquoi on est venu là ?

Garp : Pour tester tes capatités et celles de Rita. Et pour voir si tu es résistant.

Rita : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Luffy : Et moi ?

Garp : Luffy, tu te laisses faire et toi Rita, tu fais appel à tes réflexes.

Sur ce, le diabolique vice-amiral poussa Luffy dans le précipice.

Makino : OH MON DIEU !

Ace et Shanks : LUFFY !

Garp (poussant Rita dans le ravin) : Allez Rita : Vas le chercher ! On va voir si tu sais voler !

Rita ne s'était pas attendue à ça mais partit à la suite de Luffy, com-plètement paniquée à l'idée qu'il se rompe le cou sur quelque pierre ou pire ! Qu'il tombe dans la rivière au fond du ravin...  
>Elle se transforma en fille-oiseau et utilisa ses ailes pour se propulser en avant.<p>

Luffy (qui tombait à toute vitesse) : RITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Rita : J'arrive Luffy !

Elle le rattrapa juste à temps et le remonta pour enfin le reposer sur la terre ferme.

Luffy : Waaa c'était trop cool de voler ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as poussé Pépé ?

Makino : Vous vous rendez compte qu'il aurait pu se tuer ?

Garp : Bah ! L'important, c'est que Rita l'ai rattrappé non ?

Shanks : Et si elle ne savait pas voler ? Vous avez pensé aux conséquences ?

Makino : Ils se seraient tous les deux noyés dans la rivière en bas !

Garp : Elle aurait appris à voler comme ça. Les mères oiseaux laissent bien tomber leurs oisillons du nid pour leur apprendre à voler non ?

Vu qu'il était inutile d'essayer de discuter avec Garp et que Luffy et Rita avaient eu plus de peur que de mal, l'entrainement s'est poursuivi. Au plus grand malheur de nos jeunes amis. Après avoir attaché Ace et Luffy à des ballons remplis d'hélium et avoir obligé Rita à voler à leur secours, après avoir plongé une aiguille dans une mare de boue et avoir obligé le trio à la retrouver (ça leur a pris jusqu'à midi), Garp a cru bon de leur donner un peu à manger (il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de petit déjeuner).

Garp : Bon, on a pas fait grand chose de la matinée. Cette après-midi, un soldat s'occupera de toi, Luffy, pendant que j'entrainerai Ace et Rita ensemble.

Luffy (la bouche pleine) : Pouchquoi mje chuis mij à part (pourquoi je suis mis à part) !

Garp : Parce que tu ne peux pas faire ce que je vais leur demander de faire. Et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! (frappe Luffy)

Luffy : AIE !

Garp : La pause est finie ! Luffy, tu vas aller avec un de mes soldats. Il va t'ammener à un terrain plat près du village et tu devras labourer la terre à mains nues pour faire un champ.

Makino : A mains nues ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas !

Garp : Et pourquoi ça ?

Shanks : Il n'a que SEPT ans !

Garp : C'est largement suffisant pour faire ça. (à Ace et Rita) Vous deux, suivez-moi.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, se demandant se qu'il allait leur faire faire. Garp et son lieutenant les amenèrent non loin de là, suivis par Shanks.

Ace : Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là ? Il n'y a rien à part...à part cet espèce de parcours du combattant à cô... Oh non, tu vas quand même pas...

Garp : Ben si, vous allez le faire.

Rita : Ne t'en fais pas Ace, on va y arriver, ça va être assez facile...

Garp : Ah, j'oubliais ! Vous allez le faire mais vous serez attachés par un bras et une jambe.

Ace : Quoi ?

Garp : Tu as très bien compris ! Je vais vous attacher un bras et une jambe et vous ferez le parcours comme ça !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa le bras de Rita et celui de Ace et les attacha ensemble avec des menottes. Il fit de même pour leurs jambes.

Ace : Pourquoi t'as fait ça Pépé ?

Garp : C'est pour améliorer votre coordination. Maintenant, il suffit juste que vous fassiez marcher vos bras et jambes attachés en même temps et ce sera très facile.

Ace : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Garp (faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu) : J'ai utilisé des menottes en granit marin pour être sûr que vous resterez bien attachés ensemble (Rita pourrait s'échapper en se transformant en un petit animal). Vous devez arriver à ne faire qu'Un, c'est très important pour la suite de l'entrainement.

Mais qu'allait-il leur faire subir ?

Ace : Ok...

Rita : Ne faire qu'Un...

Garp : Allez ! Maintenant, commencez à courir et à faire le parcours et plus vite que ça ! (au lieutenant) Suis-les pour voir s'ils ne trichent pas.

Ace et Rita, après des débuts hésitants (ils se gamellaient presque tous les deux pas), réussirent à coordonner leurs mouvements et à arriver en bas du haut mur de planches de bois. Une corde (sans noeuds pour aider à l'ascension bien sûr ^^) pendait le long de la palissade.

Rita (regardant le haut du mur) : Bon...Je crois qu'il va falloir monter...

Ace : Ca...ça doit pouvoir se faire...

Prenant tous les deux la corde et leur courage à deux mains, Ace et Rita commencèrent leur longue ascension. Ils parvinrent difficilement jusqu'en haut (monter une corde avec deux membres attachés ensemble, c'est pas du gâteau !) et sautèrent de l'autre côté pour se retrouver face à tout un bataillon de pneus. Après avoir passé cet obstacle et récolté quelques bleus et égratignures, ils durent ramper sous un filet à ras du sol, s'accrocher à une échelle horizontale au dessus d'un plan d'eau, sauter par dessus des rangées de haies et faire de la course à pieds avant de se retrouver devant la partie la plus dure du parcours.

Le lieutenant : Bon, vous voyez cette rivière, là ? (il pointa l'étendue assez large d'eau devant eux) Vous devez traverser.

Rita : Et...c'est profond ?

****Le lieutenant : L'eau vous arrivera sans doute sous le menton et vous devrez faire attention au courant. Il n'est pas très fort mais vous pourriez vous faire emporter.(à Ace) Comme je sais que cette fille ne sait pas nager et que l'eau est trop profonde pour elle, tu vas devoir la porter. Comme ça va être trop dur avec une jambe attachée, je vais ouvrir les menottes qui entravent une de vos jambes.

Après avoir été libérés d'une entrave, Ace prit (non sans gêne ^^) Rita dans ses bras et entra dans l'eau. Quand cette dernière leur arriva aux épaules, Rita eut peur et resserra sa prise autour du cou de Ace et plaqua sa tête contre son épaule.

Ace (rougissant) : N...n'ai pas peur Rita...Je...je te tiens...

Rita : Je sais mais j'ai peur quand même...

En effet, Rita avait si peur qu'elle n'accepta de lâcher Ace que quand ils furent remontés sur l'autre rive. Après que le lieutenant leur ait remis une paire de menottes à une de leurs jambes, ils durent passer au dessus d'une fosse aux serpents (me demandez pas d'où elle sort) en se balançant au bout d'une corde, éviter toute une volée de flèches et traverser un champ de mines (j'entends Makino d'ici : "ce ne sont que des enfants de dix ans à peine !") pour enfin avoir le droit de se reposer.

Ace : Ouf !

Rita : Enfin !

Shanks (au lieutenant) : Z'êtes vraiment des malades à la Marine !

Garp (qui avait tout supervisé) : Bon, c'était pas mal. Demain, on passera à autre chose après que vous ayez réédité votre performance sur la moitié de ce parcours.

C'est ainsi que les deux enfants retrouvèrent Luffy à la maison, les mains en sang et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Rita le prit dans ses bras et lui conseilla de ne pas perdre espoir. Le pauvre Luffy était bien obligé de suivre ce conseil car le lendemin, il dut recommencer à labourer la terre et accomplir d'autres tâches tout aussi ardues sous le regard froid d'un soldat de la Marine et de Shanks pendant que Ace et Rita faisaient le parcours du combattant.

Garp : Maintenant, passons à mon véritable projet. C'est une chance que tu sois là Rita. As-tu déjà entendu parler des forces aériennes de la Marine ?

Rita : Vous voulez dire les soldats qui montent des super-aigles ?

Garp : Tout à fait.

Ace : Et où tu veux en venir Pépé ?

Garp : J'ai toujours voulu entrainer un de vous deux (en parlant de Ace et Luffy) à cette discipline. Et comme Rita peut se transformer en dragon, la qualité du vol sera cent fois supérieure à celle des super-aigles.

Rita : Vous voulez dire que...

Garp : Que tu vas te transformer en dragon et que Ace va monter sur ton dos pour devenir le meilleur des meilleurs des meilleurs soldat volant. Pour vous aider, mon lieutenant (il sait tout faire lui ^^) va prendre un super-aigle et voler avec vous.

Sur ce, Rita se transforma en dragon et aida Ace à monter sur son donna une épée en bambou à son petit-fils, lui disant qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Ace s'assit à la base du cou de Rita et s'accrocha bien quand elle décolla. Cependant, dans les airs, toute sensation de peur disparut pour laisser la place à une joie grandissante.

Ace : Wouhou ! C'est trop cool de voler !

Rita : C'est ce que je dis tout le temps !

Garp (s'écria du sol à l'adresse de son lieutenant qui volait à côté d'eux) : C'est bon, Ace a l'air d'avoir un bon équilibre ! Attaque-les !

Ace et Rita : QUOI ?

Le lieutenant, obéissant aux ordres de son supérieur, dégaina son épée de bambou et frappa violemment Ace dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle et le désarçonnant.

Rita (voyant Ace tomber) : ACE !

Trop tard. Le lieutenant et son oiseau la malmenèrent, l'empêchant d'aller sauver son ami et Ace s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol (il a fait une chute de plus de sept mètres de haut) et perdit connaissance. Quand il se réveilla, il était toujours étendu par-terre. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était le visage de Rita penché au dessus de lui.

Rita : Ca va Ace ?

Ace : J'ai mal partout mais je suis vivant. Et je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé.

Rita (lui sautant au cou) : Ouf ! J'ai eut si peur quand je t'ai vu tomber sans pouvoir rien faire.

Ace (rougissant) : Euh...mer...merci de...det'inquiéter pour...moi...

Garp : Allez debout et plus vite que ça ! J'ai pas que ça à faire, on continue l'entrainement !

Rita : Quoi !

Garp : T'as très bien entendu ! Allez debout !

C'est ainsi que jour après jour, pendant que Luffy trimait dur de son côté, Ace et Rita apprenaient tout l'art du combat en plein vol et Garp ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Ace (et parfois Rita avec) s'écrasai(en)t au sol et se prenaient de sacrées raclées. Après, laissant de côté le combat, ils apprenaient des figures aériennes compliquées (qui se terminaient parfois par une chute quand Rita n'arrivait pas à rattrapper Ace). Shanks, quant à lui, rigolait bien en les voyant. De plus, il fallait qu'à la fin de leur entrainement Ace saute du dos de Rita et que cette dernière se retransforme en humaine pour atterrir en même temps (on ne devait entendre qu'un seul bruit quand ils touchaient terre). Ca donnait à peu près ça quasiment à chaque fois :

Garp : Allez ! Sautez !

Ace se reçut mal à terre et s'étala. Rita tomba à sa suite et s'écrasa sur lui.

Ace : Ourgh !

Rita : Oh pardon Ace, je suis désolée !

Ace (le souffle coupé) : C'est...huf huf...pas...huf...grave...

ou encore :

Ace : (longue chute)

"BLAF"

Rita (à la suite) : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "BLAF"

Il y eut aussi la fois où... (et Shanks s'en souvient encore XD) :

Garp (toujours en train de hurler ses ordres d'en bas) : ACE ! Le bras plus souple ! RITA ! Vire de bord ! NAN PAS COMME CA !

Le lieutenant assénat un grand coup d'épée (en bambou rassurez-vous - mais dangereux quand même) dans la tempe de Rita. Cette dernière piqua vers le sol et finit sa course (avec Ace sur le dos) dans un buisson épineux. Rita, grâce à sa peau de dragon, n'eut pas trop souffert. Ace, en revanche...

Ace (sautant hors du buisson) : !

Shanks : HA HA HA HA HAAA !

Ace (chaque pas ponctué par un "aïe") : Aïe Ca fait un mal de ch..aïe chien ! Pourquoi moi mais pourquoi aïe moi ?

Shanks : Ha ha ha tu devrais voir ta tronche "tête de cactus" HA HA HA HAAA !

Ace : Rigole pas ! Ca fait aïe très mal !

Garp : Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je dois aller préparer mes bagages pour partir demain.

Ace : (Quel bonheur !)

Rentrés à la maison, Rita (armée d'une pince à épiler et d'un morceau de coton imbibé de désinfectant) commença à enlever les épines plantées dans la peau de Ace.

****Makino : Heureusement que Garp s'en va demain. J'ai toujours peur qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Ace (souffrant chaque fois que Rita enlevait une aiguille) : Oui mais "ouch" il va sûrement "aïe" revenir. Il ne va pas "aïch" se contenter de "ouille" si peu.

Rita : Je te fais mal Ace ?

Ace : Un peu mais continue s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas en sentir encore plantées dans ma peau.

Shanks : N'empêche, quelle chute ha ha ! T'aurais dû voir ça Makino !

Makino : Capitaine voyons ! Ils auraient pû se faire très mal.

C'est ainsi que Garp s'en alla le lendemin, pour la plus grande joie du trio. Mais Ace avait raison : il reviendrait pour les entrainer encore et encore jusqu'à faire d'eux "les meilleurs des meilleurs des meilleurs". Mais ceci est une toute autre histoire qu'il est inutile de mentionner (ou peut-être y revenir plus tard si j'y vois un intérêt).


	8. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Chapitre sept : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Cette fois-ci, l'habituel matin radieux qui se levait sur Fushia a été remplacé par un matin pluvieux. Pourquoi donc le temps a-t-il brusquement changé ? Mystère... En tout cas, c'est ce matin-là que choisit Rita pour quitter nos deux frères préférés. En effet, elle respectait sa doctrine qui lui disait de ne pas s'établir trop longtemps à un même endroit. Et quatre ans, c'est déjà un temps suffisamment long. Mais tous n'étaient pas du même avis...

Chez nos jeunes amis :

Luffy (en larmes) : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN BOUHOUHOUUU ! T'EN VA PAS RITAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Rita : Calme-toi Luffy. Et lâche mon sac par la même occasion... Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je devais m'en aller.

Luffy (toujours accroché au petit sac-à-dos) : Ouais mais c'est pas une raison !

Ace (qui n'en mène pas large non plus mais préférant ne pas le montrer) : Luffy... Elle est quand même recherchée... Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si elle se faisait prendre ? Des marines sont déjà venus ici (je parle de Pépé) et risquent de revenir s'ils ont des doutes...

Luffy (les yeux brillants et levés vers Rita) : Mais...

Rita : Crois-moi Luffy, je préfèrerai cents fois rester ici au lieu d'errer sans but à travers le monde. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre...

Ace : Moi je suis content que tu ne partes pas parce que tu ne nous aimes pas !

Rita : Si je ne vous aimais pas, je serai déjà partie ^^.

Luffy : Alors si tu nous aime, il faut pas nous quitter !

Rita : Courage Luffy, on aura sûrement plein d'occasions de se revoir. Allez, lâche ce sac maintenant, c'est l'heure de mon départ et si je rate le bateau

Luffy : RESTE ! S'il te plaaaait ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour que tu reeeeestes ?

Rita : Pas grand-chose, j'en suis désolée... (il va finir par me convaincre, il faut vite que je parte !)

Luffy : Oh, je sais !

Ace : C'est quoi ta "brillante" idée frangin ^^ ?

Luffy : Rita, tu voudrais pas te marier avec mon frère ?

Ace : QUOI ?

Rita : ^^ Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là Luffy ?

Luffy : Bah oui ! Si tu l'épouses, tu seras obligée de rester avec nous !

Ace (très gêné) : Hum hum euh Luffy... (mais OU il est allé pêcher ça, lui ! Il m'avait rien dit ! )

Rita : Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Luffy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il ne te plait pas ?

Rita (ce gamin m'étonnera toujours ^^) : Je n'ai pas dis ça. Ecoute-moi Luffy. De un, je suis trop jeune pour me marier et de deux, ne sois pas si triste car je resterai toujours dans ton coeur comme vous resterez tous les deux dans le mien...

Ace (craque et fond en larmes) : M...moi no...non plus je... t'oublierai jamais "snif" "snif"

Rita : Oh non Ace ! Ne commence pas toi non plus sinon je crois que je vais aussi pleurer !

Ace : "Snif" Dé...désolé c'est... plus fort que... que moi...

Rita : Ecoutez, je vais vous faire une promesse pour que vous gardiez espoir.

Luffy (avec un sourire d'espoir) : Tu promets de toujours rester avec nous ?

Rita : Non, ça je ne peux pas. En revanche, je vais vous promettre que, quand vous serez plus grands et que vous partirez tous les deux à l'aventure en tant que pirates, je ferai partie de l'équipage de celui qui me retrouvera en premier et resterai toujours à ses côtés (ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de revoir l'autre).

Ace : Alors tu...tu promets ?

Rita : Oui. Je vous le promets et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Luffy : C'est pas juste ! Comme Ace est plus vieux que moi, il va partir en mer avant moi et te trouver en premier !

Rita : Je ne peux pas promettre quelque chose de mieux... Et ce que tu dis n'est qu'à moitié vrai. Tu as aussi ta chance. Si l'un de vous deux me retrouve, j'enverrai une lettre à celui qui me cherche encore pour le prévenir.

Luffy (baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes) : Alors je vais me contenter de ça...

Rita : Oh Luffy ! Je ne t'abandonne pas ! Viens dans mes bras et ne pleure plus ! (voyant Ace dans le même état) Toi aussi Ace tu peux venir.

Ace et Luffy : RITAAAA ! OUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !

Rita (les serrant fort contre elle) : Je ne vous oublierai pas, ainsi que la promesse que je vous ai faite ! (les lâchant et ouvrant la porte et son parapluie) Je dois m'en aller maintenant, sinon je ne trouverai plus la force de partir.

Ace et Luffy (ouvrant aussi leurs parapluies) : Ce ne serait pas si mal...

Rita : ^^

Dehors, un magnifique spectacle les attendait. Tout le village s'était rassemblé sous des parapluies afin de dire au revoir à la petite fille aux cheveux rouges qu'ils aimaient tant.

Rita (les larmes aux yeux) : Merci...

Makino : Ne nous remercie pas. Nous n'avons fait que ce qui nous semblait juste. Et nous ne pouvions pas te laisser partir sans te dire un dernier au revoir.

Le maire (regardant ailleurs) : Mmm oui... Tu...tu es une bonne pe-tite ...N'attrape pas froid sous cette pluie et... bon voyage.

Rita : Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Ace : Et bien ne dis rien et bonne route. Et à un autre jour !

Luffy : Oui au revoir ! T-T

Rita les prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et s'éloigna, avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

Rita (au loin) : AU REVOIR ! JE N'OUBLIERAI JAMAIS CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT POUR MOI !

Et c'est ainsi que Rita partit une fois de plus pour continuer sa grande Odyssée, sans pour autant oublier ses deux amis.


End file.
